


Just random dreams/ideas

by RosemaryShinbuki



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Other, hololive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryShinbuki/pseuds/RosemaryShinbuki
Summary: Just random stuff I imagined, you can steal them too lazy to wright it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Things doesn't last forever.

Amelia Watson, a time traveler. She can get killed, she's not immortal but she's friends with immortal and long life span beings. She intended to investigate them. She befriended them so she can get closer to their secrets, it's her job as a detective to unrivalled secrets, but as time flies she didn't treat it as a job anymore. She had fun with them, happiness, sadness it's like a roller coaster ride. She had so much fun that she forgot her initial goal. But as you know, it doesn't last forever. Calli would become busy, Kiara would continue on her journey in another dimension, Ina would be soon engulf into the ancient ones and Gura, she may have a long life span but death would come near. Amelia is the only human. She may be the first one to go.

As the time go, Amelia started to become weak, she's getting older. She lay on her hospital bed with the four of them sarounding her. They already discussed this. They already accepted this. As they gave the their final goodbyes, Calli ready to swing her scythe.  
"  
Amelia clutched on her watch, head low.

\-----------------

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Amelia Watson, and I'm here to investigate you" She smiled 

I will do it again again just to be with all of you.


	2. Inspire

I was just imagining how HoLoEN  
create solo songs that contains lore building up to the 3d debut the 5 of them will release an album where they all sing.

I was thinking Watson would be the last one to sing one of the lyrics, or the symbolism in the MV that she traveled time back again to be with the HoloLive EN girls, being in a never-ending loop 


	3. Just imagining things.

I just wondered what will Calli do for Kiara's birthday my imagination is getting hectic. 

Kiara: CAALLLIIIIII, why are you so late, I was gonna end the stream  
Calli: Is my audio ok? Chat?  
Kiara: Umm...Yeah, is her audio ok?  
Calli: Umm..ok uh.  
Kiara: Wait, you didn't answer my question!!  
Then Calli starts singing it live. Ok bye now 😂


End file.
